Made For Each Other
by Knappster
Summary: Chloe realizes Stacie and Aubrey like each other and decides to do something about it. Staubrey one shot. Chloe's POV.


**A/N: I thought it would be fun to write a story from Chloe's POV so this happened.**

* * *

The new Bellas house is awesome! Being a national champion really has its perks. Who knew we'd get our own house? I would really have killed Bree for pukegate if I'd known she'd cost us this. But we're here now and I can't wait to get my room decorated! I hope Stacie doesn't mind all the pink.

"Hey roomie!" Stacie pushed open the door and held it for the line of frat boys carrying her stuff. "Just put them on the floor by the bed." They put the boxes down and walked out, smiling and waving at Stacie. "Thanks boys!"

She winked at them and closed the door. None of them even got a pat on the back, I don't get how that girl does it. "What just happened?"

"I'm moving in!" Stacie said walking to her boxes. She looked at me and tilted her head confused. "We're roommates now, remember?"

I chuckled. "Yes, Stacie, I know. But how did you get all those frat boys to help you out with your stuff?"

"Oh that?" Stacie waved her hand dismissively. "I just asked. They think it gives them points but the probability of one of them actually asking you out is small."

I shrugged. I guess she's right. I just hope the frat boy parade isn't a regular thing. Stacie turned and started taking her things out of the boxes. The door opened and Aubrey walked in. "I don't think there's anything left in the car, Chlo."

"Aubrey! Hi, I-I didn't know you were here." In a very un-Stacie like move, she turned and awkwardly walked back to sit on the bed. I could tell she was trying really hard to look casual but I didn't understand why.

"Yeah, I helped Chloe bring her things over." Aubrey smiled stiffly and turned towards me. Why was Aubrey being weird too? "Chloe, you didn't tell me Stacie was your roommate."

"I didn't? I thought I did." Why would it make a difference? Did Aubrey and Stacie not like each other? I'd never notice them being this weird around one another.

Stacie got up from the bed. "I need to… " She pointed at the door. "I told Beca I'd help her with her equipment." She tripped on a box and stumbled out of the room.

As soon as Stacie closed the door, I turned to Aubrey. "What was that?"

Aubrey bit her lip and looked down. "What was what?"

I frowned. She was clearly hiding something. "That thing that just happened with you and Stacie. A whole frat house just waltzed in with her stuff and she barely bat an eyelid, but you come in and she's a stuttering mess." Aubrey smiled at that. I pointed accusingly at her. "And now you're smiling! Why are you smiling at that? What's going on?"

"Nothing's going on!" I crossed my arms. Is she really going to stand there and deny that there isn't something weird happening? Aubrey rolled her eyes and sat on my bed. She stared at her hands on her lap, avoiding eye contact with me.

"We may have kissed, once, after we won nationals." Aubrey mumbled.

"What?" I knew I was yelling but, oh my god! This was not at all what I was expecting. "When? How?"

"At the party after we won. I was by the back wall taking it all in when she came over and she asked me what I was doing there all by myself. I couldn't hear her over the music, so she leaned in and said it again. And then she looked at me and she was still really close and then she kissed me."

I grabbed Aubrey's shoulder and shook her. "Oh my god! Did you kiss her back?" Aubrey nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know what it meant! I still don't know what it means." Aubrey dropped to her back. "It happened and then we never talked about it so I don't know."

I sat next to her. "Do you like her?"

She covered her face with her hands. Oh my god, she does. "I don't know. I mean, I don't not like her. She's gorgeous and smart and funny and really, really hot."

I controlled my urge to squeal excitedly. "But?" There's gotta be a but here, there's always a but with Aubrey. But he's a Treble, but she's my TA, but he's so stupid.

"But she's Stacie!" She dropped her hands heavily on the bed. I guess that's not really an excuse. "I don't even know if she likes me. Maybe she was drunk and she's embarrassed about it."

"I don't think Stacie knows how to be embarrassed." And she didn't look embarrassed, she looked nervous.

Aubrey groaned. "Let's just forget about it."

* * *

I know Aubrey told me to forget about it but I can't. Now that I'm Stacie's roommate, the more time I spend with her, the more I think she and Aubrey would be perfect for each other. In some ways they're completely different. Like how Stacie has no sense of censorship. Whether it's saying whatever crosses her mind or taking off her clothes in front of anyone in the house. Stacie doesn't seem to care about what other people think of her. She's completely and unapologetically her and I think that would help Aubrey loosen up a bit.

The thing I didn't know is how alike they actually are. You wouldn't know it from looking at her, but Stacie is really smart. I think she could be a genius. She doesn't study that much for her classes but she's always reading something. I also found out she wears these cute glasses that would totes make Bree melt. But anyway, she's smart, like Aubrey, and she can talk about practically anything. Also, she's crazy organized. One thing that's a huge deal breaker for Aubrey is when people are late and they're a mess, but that wouldn't be a problem with Stacie! Her side of the room is immaculate, I kinda feel bad about mine; her clothes are organized by color and something she calls double take factor; and she has her class notes in a binder that would make Aubrey cry tears of joy.

Another thing I've noticed is that, as much as Stacie talks about having sex, she doesn't seem to be doing it at all. She always sleeps here, she's mostly either in the house or in class, and whenever she's gone to a party, there's always been a Bella there and they haven't seen her with anyone. I don't know if this is a recent development or the whole sleeping around thing was just a front.

I need a plan to get them together or at least get them to talk about their kiss. With Aubrey out of the Bellas they barely see each other anymore. I'm their only link. I have to do something.

"Hey, Stace, I was thinking about going to the movies later, wanna come?"

Stacie looked up from her laptop and smiled. "Sure, Chlo, what are we seeing?"

"I don't know, you pick the movie while I invite Aubrey." She frowned. "Do you have a problem with Aubrey?"

"No, of course not!" She laughed nervously. "I'll pick the movie."

She turned back to her computer and I smiled while I dialed Aubrey's number. "Hey, Chlo, what's up?"

"Hey, Bree! I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie later."

"Sure, just don't pick a scary movie."

"I'll tell Stacie, she's picking the movie." Stacie looked up when I said her name. "Bree says she doesn't want a scary movie."

"Stacie's coming? Chloe, what is this?" I smiled at Stacie and she went back to looking for a movie.

"Nothing. I'll text you the details. Bye!" Chloe hung up before Aubrey could change her mind.

* * *

I spotted Aubrey entering the lobby and waved. She walked over and I turned to find Stacie waving the tickets in front of her.

"Got the tickets." Stacie looked behind me and smiled. "Hey, Aubrey."

"Hey, Stace." They looked at each other smiling. It was so cute I felt bad interrupting but we couldn't stay there all night.

"Okay… Let's go get some popcorn." I got in line for the concession stand.

"I need to use the bathroom. Can you get me some sour patch kids?"

I nodded at Stacie and turned to Aubrey with a huge smile. "She likes sour patch kids."

"Chloe, what are you doing?" Aubrey tried to look annoyed but she sounded intrigued.

"I'm going to see a movie with my best friend and my roommate." I grabbed her arm and pulled her forward when the line moved.

"Right, so you have no ulterior motives? Nothing related to that thing I told you about?"

"If by that thing you mean the kiss you and Stacie refuse to acknowledge then maybe." It was our turn to order so I let go and walked up to the counter.

Stacie came back and I went to get napkins. When I returned, Stacie was staring at Aubrey taking a sip from her straw with her mouth open. Aubrey was completely unaware of this as she had been checking her phone. She let go of the straw and licked her lips and I heard Stacie gulp. "Stace, you look thirsty, maybe you should've gotten a drink."

I smirked as she stammered trying to answer. "You can have some of mine, I never finish it." Aubrey held out her drink for Stacie without looking up from her phone. Stacie took the drink and blushed. I gasped, I had never seen Stacie blush. I didn't even think her face was capable of blushing. Aubrey looked up at me with a raised eyebrow and followed my gaze but Stacie had turned to hide her blush and was already walking away. I shrugged and followed her inside to the theater.

I slowed down so I'd be the last one in and sat next to Aubrey. "Stace, Aubrey loves sour patch kids too."

"Oh, do you wanna share?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes at me but smiled at Stacie and grabbed one. "When's the movie starting?"

"I think we still have a bit of time." I had told Aubrey to get there early on purpose and Stacie didn't have a problem with leaving early. "Oh, Aubrey, can I borrow your copy of Atlas Shrugged? I need to read it for a class."

"Sure Chlo, just take care of it, you know it's my favorite book."

"Atlas Shrugged is your favorite book?"

Aubrey turned to Stacie. "Yes, why? You've read it?"

"I love it." Chloe smirked. She'd noticed the book on Stacie's shelf. The spine was cracked and it looked like she'd read it several times so she figured it was one of her favorites too. Stacie and Aubrey started talking about the book, smiling openly. Both of them looked so much more relaxed now, their previous nervousness gone. They talked through the previews. They had moved on from the book and were talking about something else when the movie started. Chloe noticed how both of them seemed disappointed that they had to halt their conversation. Aubrey smiled and mouthed later before turning towards the screen.

We walked out of the theater, the movie had been a bit boring for my taste but Aubrey and Stacie enjoyed it. Stacie had apparently read the play and was having a discussion with Aubrey about the differences with the movie. Aubrey was listening intently and had an awed smile on her face. I smiled, at least my boredom served for something. We walked outside and I turned to say goodbye to Aubrey but she was focused on Stacie. "This was nice."

Stacie smiled. "Yeah." She seemed to remember I was there and turned to look at me shyly. "Thanks for inviting me, Chlo."

"Anytime, Stace." I bounced on my toes not sure about what to do. "I'll see you later, Bree." I hugged her quickly and walked a few steps away.

"I… later, Bree." Stacie leaned down and kissed her cheek. I turned around so she wouldn't see me looking and she quickly caught up to me. She walked looking at her feet, a small smile on her lips.

* * *

Stacie's phone buzzed for the millionth time that day. She picked it up and chuckled softly before typing a quick reply, biting her lip. I narrowed my eyes at her but before I could say anything it buzzed again and Stacie's smile widened. "Who are you texting?"

Stacie looked up wide eyed and hid her phone under her leg. "What? What text?"

She's the worst liar. I quirked my eyebrow at her. "Your phone's been buzzing all day and every time you pick it up you have that dopey grin on your face."

"I don't…" She sighed. "It's not like that. It's just Aubrey."

Oh my god. I jumped out of my bed and onto hers. "You've been texting Aubrey all day?" She nodded. "About what?"

She leaned back and ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, stuff. Nothing specific."

I sat back by her feet. I couldn't control the smile on my face. And apparently neither could she. "She texted me something about the movie after we got back last night and we've been texting since then." She looked at me, her cheeks tinted a light red.

Her phone buzzed again and she bit her lip, looking between me and the phone. I raised my eyebrows. She grabbed the phone and squared her features before unlocking it. I could see her trying to keep a straight face but the corner of her mouth was curved up slightly. She replied to the text and put the phone down before looking at me. "You should ask her out."

"What?" A full on blush covered her face now. "Why would you..." She scratched her head and squeaked. "Do you think she'll say yes?"

"Oh my god, yes!" Why are smart people so oblivious? "You've already kissed!"

Her jaw dropped. "She told you that?"

Oops. "Yeah…" I chuckled. "You were both acting really weird around each other. You suck at hiding things!"

She looked down embarrassed. She looked up after a moment and narrowed her eyes. "Is that why you invited me to the movies yesterday?"

"Maybe." I crossed my arms. "You were taking too long making a move, I just thought I'd push you in the right direction." Her phone buzzed again. "And it looks like I succeeded." I smiled smugly at her.

She still looked unsure, staring at her phone intently. "What if she says no?"

"She won't say no." I smiled reassuringly and patted her knee.

She bit her lip and nodded once, grabbing her phone. She waved it at me. "Can I have a minute?"

I squealed and hugged her. "Of course."

I stood up and walked out of the room. "Aubrey, hi…" I closed the door and flipped my hair. My work here is done.

* * *

I clinked my knife on my champagne glass and stood up. "Hi, everyone. For those of you who don't know me, I'm Chloe." I smiled at the room. "I promise I'll be brief, I know you all want to get on with the party." Stacie whooped and Aubrey pulled her arm down making everyone laugh. "Around six years ago, Aubrey helped me move into the Bellas house at the beginning of my second senior year. That day I realized she liked my roommate, Stacie, and even though she told me to let it go, well… we're here." People laughed again. "I'm really glad I didn't let it go because every day I've spent with either of them since then, only confirmed that you're absolutely made for each other. I expect you'll name your firstborn after me, no matter the sex." I looked at them, they both had tears in their eyes. I swallowed the knot in my throat. "I love you guys." I raised my glass. "To Aubrey and Stacie!"


End file.
